


Their Gaze

by WildMomo



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fury road - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMomo/pseuds/WildMomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks he was the first one to start looking at her with that gaze. She wouldn't say the word, but it was a certain kind of feeling that came along with that gaze. Like if everything would just end if the other disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Gaze

  
She thinks he was the first one to start looking at her with that gaze. She wouldn't say the word, but it was a certain kind of feeling that came along with that gaze. Like if everything would just end if the other disappeared. It wasn't love, no, they had only known each other for a few days. But it was something more, or if not, along those lines. Respect. They both fought with every fiber of their being. And that was respectable.  
~

Her eyes looked like they had tears in them. He had landed on the hood of the rig and had a War Boy coming for his head. But she had slammed the breaks, forcing the War Boy off the hood and down below the wheels. When he looked at her, she definitely had some emotion of sadness. He didn't have time to think about it however, above, a man with a chainsaw. He grabbed him, and upon hearing the other behind him. Apparently the War Boy did not fall as he had first expected. So using one as a shield, he avoided the chainsaw coming for his body.

But he lost his footing, and she grabbed a hold of him before he could meet his end. He looked up at her, her eyes held less tears now. But again, he had no time for that. There was a world of screaming, explosions and... his car. HIS car was coming straight for him, driven by that insane War Boy.

~

Her mechanic arm grabbed him tight before he fell. She couldn't let another one of them get crushed beneath the wheels of the War Rig. She could see that the Wives were scrambling to get a firm grasp on him as well. That's when a near world crippling pain erupted in her side. She cried out, but held on tight. There was something foreign in her side, and she looked down at the Fool who was dangling from her grasps. He looked at her too, his face full of different emotions. No matter what she couldn't let him fall.

And when she felt him knocked from her grasps she cried out. But he was fine. She could see him hanging on to the People Eater's car grill. Concentrate. She needed to concentrate, her engine came back on to full power. And the War Boy was now climbing into the car, and talking to her. She nodded at whatever it was he said. His words drowned out by the near blinding pain.

~

“She's Hurt! She's Hurt real bad!” The youngest out of the band of girls call out to him as he is driving alongside the Rig.

He immediately looks over towards the driver's seat. She was already looking at him. The look in her eyes expressed everything he needed to know. She was in pain. Real Pain. Not the pain that came along with the road, but the pain of not being able to finish her goal, to find redemption. Fire explodes inside of him.

There hadn't been this sort of drive inside him for a very long time. He would contemplate it later, if the ghosts that haunted him would let him be. _She_ had saved him from near death, the tip of metal still in his hand. Pulling the dead man's foot onto the accelerator, he scrambles out of the doomed car and scrambles to get back to the War Rig, fighting with everything he had.

~

She fell into his arms. She had almost fallen off the car. But it would have been worth it. She had ripped the oxygen purifier of of Immortan Joe. And he should have died by the contraption he used to keep himself from getting sick. The Fool had caught her before she could fall and meet her fate with the Fury Road. His oddly clear blue green eyes were focused on her, his arms holding her protectively as she slumped onto the bed of car.

“He's Dead! ...he's dead!” Cried Cheedo. Sweet innocent Cheedo who had grown up so much over the last few days. She had used herself as a decoy to help Furiosa up onto the Gigahorse.

She let a smile cross her lips, her right eye was beginning to swell, she could already feel it. But she was becoming extremely dizzy, her world was spinning and all she could see was the Fool's eyes staring at her, and his voice, his gruff voice that she found interesting, was also being drowned out by her own strangled breath.

~

Furiosa stood over the people. Watching as they ascended to where the Mothers and the Wives had been held hostage. They had made it, and it was a near miracle. But she found that she was no longer being held up by Max, no it was Capable. And even then, Furiosa steadied herself so she could look down on her own with her one working eye. She found him. He was staring at her. She stared back at him, with such a focused gaze that she found he actually cracked a smile. It wasn't a toothy smile, but a small quirk of his lips let her know that he was alright.

He may not have been ready for this kind of redemption just yet, but she knew that she would see him again. He nodded his head ever so slightly before he disappeared into the crowd. She knew he would come back one day. When he was ready. But for now, she would remember his gaze and how quickly they had become allies and companions.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about how Furiosa and Max look at each other during the final fight. They could just say so much to each other without uttering a single word. I might add more later on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
